Out of time
by Lady-tonya
Summary: Robin and nightwing have been captured will Batman and Red Robin get there in time to keep one of them from dying?


Time...

If only he had more time...

He could have saved him...

Batcave 13:00 Tuesday march 7th

Dick was training with Tim and Damian, Bruce was tracking Jason and Jason was avoiding Bruce. "Arms up at all times, that gives the enemy the upper hand if he can get you in the face!" Dick yelled, he was teaching the baby bats how to properly defend himself. They knew joker had been making a device that was equivalent to Armageddon and doomsday put together, so they needed to be ready for anything tonight.

Dick was out shopping with Tim and Damian when there was an explosion and sure enough it was joker and Harley Quinn, they were doing the usual kill some people, rob a bank, kill some people ordeal. But joker pulled out a device that made time slow down for anyone who wasn't touching it fortunately nightwing was there, unfortunately nightwing was there. Joker grabbed nightwing and bound him along with Robin (Red Robin was still changing).

When they got to jokers 'fun house' the boys were tied to chairs. Joker than cameout with a duffle bag labeled 'Toys For Jokes'

Tim came out and saw the bats nowhere to be found he called Bruce to ask if they contacted him, he said no, he then checked his computer and saw that the trackers were destroyed.

At the fun house dick and Damian were being beaten to death by Harley and joker.

"STOP, STOP, STOP, please leave him alone, stop I'll do anything you ask just stop hurting him, please!" Sobbed Damian as he watched his brother be unmercifully beaten to death in front of him with a crow bar, "NOT A CHANCE PIPSQUEAK! HES BEEN GONE TOO LONG, I'VE MISSED THIS!" Joker squealed with delight as he brought out a carving knife, "wha- what are you doing, please don't he'll die, he can't take much more of this, NIGHTWING!" He screamed as his brother screamed in pain as joker carved a Y onto his chest "nurse bring my tools, it's time for an autopsy!" Jokertold harley and laughed with delight "AN AUTOPSY! He is still alive and that will kill him" pleaded Damian "robin, its-ungh- going to be ok, Batman will-ungh- to find us, I promise" dick said as he faded into unconsciousness.

At the bat cave Tim and Bruce were frantically searching for the bats they were afraid of what they would find "Bruce, I'm scared remember what happened with Jason, I don't want that again" Tim said "IVE GOT THEM, they are in warehouse number 13 at the docks" Batman said as he rushed out of the cave.

"Well I gotta go but it's been fun well maybe more for me but I'm just guessing because you're being awfully quiet, anyway be good boys finish your homework and be in bed by 9 and hey, please tell the big man I say, hello, won't you and robin don't fret over the dead one, he was weak" said joker as head walked away. "No he wasn't you monster I hate you I will kill you!" Damian screamed as joker closed the door, he then crawled to dicks side "please stay with me I can't loose you, you've always been there for me and I need you, Bruce needs you, Tim needs you, Gotham and blüdhaven need you, Wally and the teem needs you, the titans need you. I love you" he sobbed just as dick came into consciousness "I Love You Too Damian, live well, protect Gotham, find love, grow old, live a happy life don't mourn over me I've lived my life and honestly I'm happy that I'm dying with someone I love next to me and I'm excited to see my family, but I'll miss you so much tell our family i love them and will miss them, and remember I will always be with you" dick said as he closed his eyes for the last time "dick,dick, DICK, DICK,please wake up wake up!" Damian screamed just as Bruce and Tim rushed in "Tim take Damian home ill handle dick!" Bruce said "on it" said Tim who was close to tears as he carried a sobbing child back to the cave, it was then he realized that behind the tough emotionless robin he was still a 9 year old child, who had just witnessed his brother tortured and killed in front of him.

3 days later at the funeral Damian was walking in front of Tim as he, Tim, Alfred, and Bruce carried the casket to the burial place next to Bruce's parents. As they let the casket down and Bruce was saying a speech about how dick was a great man, Damian felt comfort as he knew dicks spirit was there with him he knew even though he couldn't see him dick was always there, he sometimes left signs like leaving encrisma sticks on his desk or his mask on damians uniform.

FIN


End file.
